


Even Though

by worthliving



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthliving/pseuds/worthliving
Summary: What would happen if Penelope found love in someone other than Josie?Set after episode 1x12.





	1. Strangers with common memories.

 

_“Quien te dijo esa mentira (Who told you the lie)_

_Que eras fácil de olvidar (That you were easy to forget)_

_No hagas caso a tus amigos (_ _Don’t listen to your friends)_

_Solo son testigos de la otra mitad (They are only witnesses of the other half)”_

 

It was almost noon when Penelope finally saw Josie at the door of the library, she just wanted to ask her one thing, one little answer, and everything was gonna be alright. Or so she thought.

At least at this moment, Lizzie was nowhere to be seen so she could do it without losing the last piece of dignity she had left.

“Hey Josie, can we talk just for a second?” She approached the girl.

Josie rolled her eyes as soon as she asked, but she knew that sooner or later they would have to talk, so with a nod of her head, she encouraged her to speak.

“Did you read the letter?”

“What part of “I’m not going to read it at all” didn’t you get?”

“After everything that happened the day of the show I thought…”

“That was just a slug thing, and as I told you, we’re never getting back together.” Cut Josie before Penelope went too far.

“So, what happened between us was just a slug thing but what you told me wasn’t? That doesn’t even make any sense.” Said Penelope with anger.

“Look I don’t care about what does or doesn’t make sense, what I want you to understand is that we’re over. A kiss or a lot of them, a letter, you helping Hope and MG to dig me up when I was buried alive isn’t gonna erase everything that you did to me. What we had was one of the most beautiful things I know I ever gonna experience but that’s what it is, something that was and it isn’t anymore, you and I are just two strangers with common memories, don’t you get it?” Josie was trying her best to make Penelope understand the pain she once caused her, but while doing so she didn’t realize the pain she was causing the other girl.

“I got it now, don’t worry I would never disturb you again.” And with that Penelope got out of the library trying to stop the tears that were about to run down her face.

Josie sighed as she saw Penelope walk away.

“What did Satan want?” Asked Lizzie who had just arrived.

“She just wanted to talk about what happened between us last week.”

“And?”

“I just told her it was a thing caused by the slug. I made her clear that we’re never getting back together and that she should understand it.” Said Josie without a little bit of regret.

“Great Josie, I’m proud of you, she hurt you once and you can’t let her do it again.” Pointed Lizzie giving her a hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Penelope ran as fast as she could until she found herself in the deepest of the forest next to the Salvatore School and just like that she just let out all the things she was hiding inside herself, that vulnerable part of her that just Josie knew, she felt devastated, so she cried there for what it felt like an hour.

“Nobody deserves your tears, but whoever deserves them will not make you cry.” She was so deep in her emotions that she didn’t realize there was a girl next to her. “Gabriel Garcia Marquez.” Said the other girl who was looking at the sky while handing her a handkerchief. She took it and started to wipe her tears away.

“Thank you.” Said Penelope after fifteen minutes of absolute silence. “But why are you looking at the sky?”

“Crying is a vulnerable thing, you just do it when you’re alone or with someone you trust the most. You don’t even know me so I thought you might feel uncomfortable if I looked directly at you. I didn’t want to be disrespectful.” She was speechless, who the hell was this girl and why was she being so nice with her? “So, are you decent now?” Penelope laughed at that.

“Yes, I am.” And with that she finally got to see the face of the girl right in front of her, a girl who seems taken from a magazine, 5.6” feet tall, brown eyes, red lips, white teeth, and long hair that looked perfect in the leather jacket she had on. “Penelope Park.” She introduced herself while handing her her hand, she just felt captivated for this girl.

“Avril Ucross” Answered the other girl while shaking her hand. “So, for that S on your coat, I must assume you’re from the Salvatore School.”

“So it seems, but you don’t have an S on yours so where are you from?” Asked Penelope who by this moment just wanted to know everything she could about the other girl.

“From Salvatore School.” At that Penelope frowned her brow. “The first day, I don’t have the uniform yet and I don’t know if I ever will.”

“How so?”

“I don’t do school, I’m a little old for that.”

“How old are you?” Asked Penelope interested, for what it seems to her Avril was just her age but after what she just said she just wanted to be sure.

“How old am I? What else do you want to know? My phone number, where am I from, do I like boys or girls?” Answered the girl with a smirk on her face, and with that, for the second time in the last fifteen minutes, Penelope didn’t know what to say. Avril laughed at that. “Just kidding, I’m 17. As for the rest, if you really want my number just ask. Where am I from? If I told you I would have to kill you. And for the latter, I don’t like being categorized so you just gonna have to find out.” She winked at her.

Penelope was amused, who was this mysterious girl that was making her feel so nervous and left her with no words to say. “Why don’t you do school?” Was the only coherent thing she could say.

Avril knew the effect she was causing on the other girl so she decided to stop with the teasing and went on with honestly. “Because I've never done it, I was raised at home, I never went to school or college, everything I know and who I am today has nothing to do with anyone but me, this definitely isn’t my thing.”

“That makes perfect sense.”

“Now that I’m sure you’re fine I’m gonna go, see you around.” Avril turned around to leave.

“No! Wait! Hey, please don’t go.” Said Penelope, she didn’t know why but she just didn’t want to be alone.

Avril turned around to face her, her expression softened as she understood why the Penelope didn’t want her to leave. “You know this would be a good time for you to tell why you were crying.” Penelope looked at the ground as if trying to hide. “But don’t worry, I’m not that kind of person who pressures you to tell me something you don’t want to, don’t get me wrong, that doesn’t mean I don’t care about it. It’s just that it is not something that I have to take from you but it must be your decision whether to tell me or not”. At that moment for the first time in a while for Penelope, someone made her feel special.

“Are you sure that you would have to kill me if you tell me where you’re from? Because I’ve never met someone like you, so it mustn’t be from this world.”

“Someone like me?”

“So noble.” Avril laughed at that.

“I just care about other people.” She said as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Do you have anything to do or somewhere else to be?”

“Why?” Asked Penelope.

“What I said was the truth, I don’t do school. My best friend does it, and she’s the one that wants to be here, she’s always done everything I asked for, so I think it’s my time to do the same for her, but I just need another day to assimilate everything, as I said this would be the first time I’m in one of this things and I’ve been here for at least an hour and already feels like a prison, I know you think I’m exaggerating but if you knew where I came from you would understand, so I’m running away from one day, you look like you could use one day off too, and I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me. I know we don’t even know each other but at the end of the day, it’s your choice to make. So, what do you say?”

“You’re asking me to run away with you?” Penelope was surprised.

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“I have no idea, I’m new in the town, but we can figure that out on the road.” Avril said with a big smile.

“Do you even have a car?”

“Yes, I do. Actually, it’s parked at the entrance.” Penelope didn’t know why was even thinking about that offer, she didn’t know the other girl and she could get detention or expel for running away, but there was something about the offer and Avril itself that made her want to accept and leave everything behind without worrying about the consequences. “But before you say yes, there is a catch.” Penelope knew it, it was too good to be true. “You would have to leave your phone.”

“There’s no way I’m leaving my phone.” Now Penelope was a little scared.

“Look, when I run away I don’t like people following me around and our phones have GPS, yeah I know you can turn it off but I don’t like taking chances, so that’s why I always leave my phone.” Avril explained.

“But there are witches, they can cast a spell to find us.” Penelope pointed out.

“Those don’t work with me. Believe me, if I don’t want to be found nobody will find me. That’s why I take this many precautions, but I can’t force you to come with me. I know how this looks, you think I could harm you and that’s fine because you don’t know me, maybe next time when we get to know each other.” Avril leave this time without looking back, and while Penelope was standing there she couldn’t stop thinking if what she was doing was the right thing to do, her head told her not to go with her because she could hurt her, but her heart told her to leave aside reason for once and go after the girl that for once in a long time made her feel special.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is your car?” Asked Penelope surprised to see the white two-seat car in such good condition that it seemed new, and Avril looked up from the trunk of the car to meet her eyes.

“Yes, a Ferrari 250 GTO 1962, I like the classic ones, so this means you’re coming with me?” She asked with a smile on her face while closing the trunk.

“The reason told me not to. But my heart told me ‘fuck it’.” Avril grinned at her. “So, where do I leave my phone?”

“With me.” Said a blonde while approaching them. Penelope frowned.

“Penelope I introduce you to my best friend Ivy, Ivy I introduce you to Penelope. She’s coming with me.” Ivy looked surprised at the last sentence.

“Nice to meet you, Penelope.” Said Ivy while shaking Penelope’s hand. “You certainly made an impression on Avril I must say.” Avril frowned her brow.

“What do you mean?” Asked Penelope.

“Well, for starters, she has never invited anyone to go with her in any of her adventures.” Avril laughed.

“She isn’t anyone Ivy, she’s Penelope Park.” This was Penelope’s turn to be surprised, was Avril flirting with her or was just her imagination?

“So I see. Now give me your phones I gotta get to class.” They gave her their phones and after that, she left.

“Do you know how to drive?” Asked Avril handing her the car keys.

“You’re gonna let me drive your car? Are you nuts? Who on earth lets a person that doesn’t even know drive their car?”

“Life isn’t worth living if you’re scared all the time.” Answer Avril amused. “Sara Shepard.” For the third time, Penelope didn’t know what to say. “Look, you’re going on a trip to who knows where, with somebody that you don’t know, the least I can do is let you drive, that way you’ll know that you’re safe with me, I’m going where you want me to go, I couldn’t ask for any better, let’s go.”

Penelope saw Avril get into the car, she was astonished, just one person in the world had treated her like she was worth it and that one was Josie, but look at how things had gone. She decided that she wasn’t going to cry again for the same thing, for the first time in a year she wasn’t going to let Josie get into her thoughts, she was going to enjoy this trip with Avril, to let her past behind, as Josie had told her she was her past, and who knows, maybe Avril was her future.

She squeezed the keys in her hand and got into the car with the greatest smile she had.


	2. Who the hell was Avril?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one happen at the same time.

_“Wait, where you say you've been?_

_Who you been with?_

_Where_ you say _you're goin'?_

_Who you goin' with?”_

 

“Everyone please take a seat.” Said Mr. Allowitz the teacher of History of Magic.

Josie found her way to her seat next to Hope. “Hi, Hope.” She wasn’t sure at first if she should sit next to her, because they hadn’t even talked about the whole Lizzie situation, and she knew she had to apologize. At least they didn’t share this class with Lizzie.

“Hey Josie, how was your day?”

“It’s been better.” She smiled at the girl.

“Alright, now that we have greeted each other.” Said Mr. Allowitz while trying to get their attention. “Let's begin by introducing our new students Avril Ucross and Ivy Wolf.” Everybody turned their heads towards the back of the classroom where Ivy was standing.

“Hi, I’m Ivy.” Pointed out the blonde girl while waving her hand.

“And where is Avril, Miss Wolf?” Asked Mr. Allowitz.

Ivy was going to answer but before she could Alaric came through the door.

“Mr. Allowitz can I borrow the new students a second, please?” He said.

“Go ahead, but we only have Ivy here.”

“Do you know where is Avril?” Alaric frowned her borrow while asking to Ivy.

“I have no idea.”

“Is she not your best friend?” Continued Alaric.

“Yes, my best friend, not my property…”

“Sorry to interrupt Alaric but I can help but notice that Miss Park isn’t here either.”

Josie was so lost in her thoughts and the conversation between Ivy and her father that she hadn’t noticed that Penelope wasn’t in class.

“What do you mean she isn’t here? She has to be here. Give me a second I’m gonna call her.” With that Alaric took out his phone and started dialing.

A moment later a phone began ringing and Ivy took it out of her pocket. “Oh sorry, she isn’t available either.” She said as she showed them the phone.

Josie turned to look at Hope with a frown, what the hell was this girl doing with Penelope’s phone?

“Ivy why do you have Penelope’s phone?” Asked Alaric.

“Because she gave it to me before she left with Avril.”

“What do you mean: “before she left with Avril”?”

“Pretty much that’s what I meant.” Said Ivy with a ‘dah’ face.

 _‘What the actual fuck?’_ Thought Josie worried. _‘Penelope would never leave with a stranger. Not by her will at least.’_   And she was sure as hell Penelope didn’t know that Avril they were talking about.

“But you told me you don’t know where she is.”

“Because I don’t know where she is, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know who she is with, those are two different things.”

“Give me the phone.”

“Never in a million years.”

“Beg your pardon?” Asked Alaric shocked.

“Look, Mr. Saltzman, I know you’re the headmaster, but my best friend and Penelope trusted me with their phones. It wouldn’t be correct if I give you her phone.”

“You come with me to my office right now.”

“Show me the way.” Said Ivy with a smirk on her face.

Just before Alaric could close the door Josie got out of the classroom followed by Hope. There was no way in this world she wasn’t going to find out what was going on with Penelope and last but not least who the hell was Avril?

 

* * *

 

 While the four entered the office Josie couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened to Penelope.

“You know Ivy that leaving the school without any authorization can cause the expulsion of a student?” Continued Alaric.

“Go ahead and expel her. Avril doesn’t want to be here anyway. You’re the one that brought us in. We didn’t ask for it.”

“And what about Penelope Park?” Asked Alaric challenging her. “Avril may not want to be here but I’m sure Penelope wants.”

Ivy grinned at him. “Avril’s never gonna let you expel Penelope for her actions.”

“What do you mean by that?” This time was Josie the one who asked.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but who are you again? Hope brought us here with Alaric so I get why she is here but why are you?”

“She’s my daughter Josie.” Answered Alaric before Josie could do it and things got out of control.

“I see.”

“You haven’t answered her question.” This time was Hope the one who talks.

“My best friend is smart as hell, if your intentions are really expelling Penelope you're not gonna get away with it.”

“Hope, we need a locator spell in them as soon as possible.” Said Alaric concerned.

“On my way.”

Ivy laughed. “Go ahead and try it, but you’re not gonna find them.” The three of them turned to look at her. “How many times do we have to tell you Alaric that we are not witches? Your magic doesn’t work with us. At least not in the way you think it does.”

“What are you talking about?” Now Josie was definitely losing it. She was scared as hell. Where was Penelope?

“You really don’t listen, do you? Look, my friend took a day off and Penelope went with her, you can try and cast that locator spell on one of them but as my friend doesn’t want to be found she’s gonna know you’re trying to reach her location and she’s gonna shut you down.” Ivy saw that none of them understood so she decided to change the explanation. “It’s like a door, you knocked on it and she's going to come and see through the keyhole who is trying to reach her, and as soon as she notices is one of you she’s gonna block the door. As easy as that. It doesn’t matter if you try to reach Avril or Penelope. The only person she wouldn’t shut down is me, but as I think you’ve realized, I’m not helping you.”

“And how do we know she is okay?” Asked Josie.

“Avril knows how to take care of herself.”

“I’m not talking about her.”

“Okay did I miss something? You look worried as hell. I thought she was just another student but for what it seems she isn’t just another student.”

“No, she’s not. She’s my girl… she’s my friend.” Josie noticed her mistake. “Our friend.” Said pointing to hope and to herself. “We care about her.”

“Yeah sure.” Smirked Ivy. “You know what? I’m starving so I’m gonna go grab something from the kitchen.” She said heading to the door.

“You’re stupid as hell if you think I’m gonna let you go.” Josie said angrily as she grabbed Ivy's arm.

“Don’t play dumb on us Ivy.” This time was Alaric speaking. “Hope and I went on a mission for some supernatural beings that show more power than we had ever seen, we bring them to school, after that one of them disappears along with one of our students, and now it seems that there is no way to find them. How do you think that looks like?”

At that moment Ivy understood. “Wait a second. Do you think she kidnapped her?”

“What do you think?” Asked Hope.

“That you're crazy as hell. Like for real!” Pointed out Ivy. “Oh my God, I love this place.” She laughed. “What a way to distrust.” That was the last thing Josie heard before falling into a deep sleep. “Beginners.”

 

* * *

 

When Josie woke up she was lying on the floor next to Hope who was looking at her confused. They were still in the office but this time Lizzie was also in the room tied to one of the desk chairs.

“Finally! Welcome back beautiful sleepers.” Ivy grinned at them.

“What the hell did you do to us?” Asked Alaric horrified.

“Relax, I didn’t do anything to you, you can check if you want.” She began. “Just let me explain.” Josie started untying Lizzie. “You fell asleep at 1 pm and it's 4:30 pm. My bad, I'm not good when it comes to making someone sleep, sorry. I did that to prove two points, the first is that you can try whatever you want, but no matter how much magic you have, you don’t have the resources to face me, that if I remember correctly is why you brought me here Alaric, because you don’t understand me. And second, three and a half hours passed and if I had wanted to leave I could have done it but I’m still here so I hope that proves that I don’t plan on escaping, so now we can start by trusting each other, is that okay?”

“Do continue.” Said Alaric.

“Well, two hours went by, and it was obvious that at some point someone was going to come to look for you and that's where the blonde who seems to have more words to say that all the languages of the world combined comes in. I had to tied and muted her up so she wouldn’t make a scandal and the whole school would find out what was happening.”

“You muted her up?” Asked Hope astonished.

“She still is, that’s why she hasn’t said anything yet. Do you want me to return her to normal?”

They all nodded.

“Okay. Now as I was saying…”

“Wait why haven’t you done anything to unmuted her.” Asked Josie.

“She’s already back to normal Josie.” Pointed Ivy out.

“But if you didn’t say anything.” Lizzie commented in amazement that Ivy hadn’t even blinked and still reversed everything.

“For God’s sake, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m not a witch? I don’t have to cast a spell or say anything to reverse something, I just have to think about what I want and that’s it!” Ivy was tired of this.

“Fine, but someone wants to explain to me what’s going on here because until now I don’t understand anything.” Remarked Lizzie.

“Penelope’s missing Lizzie, her friend took her.” Josie mentioned.

“She didn’t take anybody! Look, while you were sleeping I did my own research and I realized that there are cameras at the entrance. That was the place were Penelope gave me her phone. You can check them and you’ll see that I’m telling the truth. And as for knowing if she's okay, she is, but they are not coming back, not today at least.”

“How do you know that if you have their phones?” Asked Hope.

“I can communicate with Avril telepathically if I want. And she told me that they were fine.”

Josie frowned her borrow if what Ivy was saying was true then why did she fell like she was losing something? Like she was losing Penelope.

“She’s saying the truth.” Said Alaric while checking the cameras.

Josie wanted to be sure so she decided to go and see the cameras herself. There was Penelope exactly as she had seen her in the library handing her phone to Ivy.  

“Now that everything is clear I’ll go to my room, excuse me.”

"Ivy."

"Alaric?"

"Don't you dare leave the school."

 

* * *

 

Josie had a sleepless night, all the facts of the day were running through her mind, since the moment when Penelope approached her in the library until she found out that she left the school at will.

She remembered what she had said in the library and for the first time felt guilty. Penelope could have broken her heart but she didn’t deserve to be told that they were only strangers with common memories, that was really low. Josie smiled at the last thing remembering the time when Penelope told her that she used to like it when she went low. She had to apologize to Penelope, well not just to her, Hope and Lizzie too.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that Lizzie was telling her that it was time to get ready for class.

“Josette Saltzman, what’s wrong with you? Are you deaf?”

“Sorry Lizzie, what were you saying?”

“It’s time to go to school, come on, get up.”

She got up from the bed but stared at Lizzie. “Can we talk first?” She knew it was now or never, she had to apologize for what she did.

“Go ahead.”

“Look, I’m really sorry for what I did. I know it wasn’t fair saying what I said, lying to you like that, I need you to know that I never told anyone what happened to you, I just made that up. I didn’t realize how selfish I was until it was too late. I think that’s why I always leave everything else aside to come with you every time you need me. I know you must hate me and that’s okay, I know I deserve your hate, I let you down and it was even worse because I’m your twin. I don’t know how to speak with you, I don’t know how to be honest with you, and that’s my problem, not yours. I know what I say may not matter to you after everything I did but I promise you that I will never let you down again, ever.”

“I forgive you Josie.” Josie grinned at that. “But we can’t go back to normal. You’re right you hurt me, you hurt me like hell. I can't shake the feeling of betrayal. I know I’m gonna do it one day, but it’s not today.” Said Lizzie with sadness.

“I understand.”

“Just, from now on, promise me there won’t be more lies.”

“I promise you.”

 

* * *

 

The day went by as it normally did and Josie went to class without setbacks. As she approached the dining room at lunchtime, she saw her.

There in the front door was Penelope. Josie couldn’t contain the smile that formed on her face as soon as he saw her. Josie was relieved that she was actually fine. She looked great. Happy. As happy as Josie hadn’t seen her in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you for taking the time to read this, I may not respond to your messages but I want you to know that I read them and that I'm glad you like this so far. 
> 
> What kind of creature do you think Avril and Ivy are?
> 
> Doubts, suggestions, comments, rudeness? Everything is welcome.
> 
> The first part is from a song called: "Crash" by You Me At Six


	3. I’m not going back.

_“Through silence, yeah, the fun that we knew_

_I know your mind is looking for our truth_

_Don't need reminding, the living proof_

_So, walk with me and I’ll walk with you.”_

 

“Are you trying to figure me out?” Asked Avril looking at Penelope while she was driving. “You’ve been quiet since we left. And I know you think you’re being subtle but you’re not, you’ve been glaring at me all the way, and I'm not sure how good that is since you're the one who’s driving. If you wanna know anything about me just ask.”

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m not used to doing this. It’s the first time I ran away and I don’t even know you. But there’s something about you that I can quite comprehend.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s this force that pushes me towards you. As magnetism and it feels… I don’t know. You’re a mystery.”

Avril grinned at her. “Do you think it was a mistake coming with me?”

“Not at all.”

“Then let's start by getting to know each other. Tell me, Penelope Park, do you like music?”

“Are you asking me if I breathe?”

Avril laughed. “Fair enough. So, what’s your favorite song from the moment?”

“Really? That's how you plan we get to know each other?”

“You’d be surprised what you can know about another person through their musical tastes.”

“Okay, if you say so.” She thought for a moment. “Without Me by Halsey. Yours?”

“Stand Out Fit In by One Ok Rock.”

“I’ve never heard of it, is it a band?”

“Yeah, they’re from Japan, it’s like rock music, kind of pop-punk sometimes. I like them.”

“Now it’s my turn to ask. What’s your favorite song of all times?”

“Demons at the Door by Sleeping Wolf. Don’t have a lot of music but they’re dope.”

“Never heard of it either.” Penelope smiled.

“That’s okay, when we get back I’ll give you a list of songs you can listen to. So, what’s yours?”

“What I Need by Hayley Kiyoko and Kehlani.”

“That’s a good one. Okay, now think about your favorite quote from a song.”

“That’s a hard one. I think I’m gonna go with: ‘You could break my heart in two but when it heals, it beats for you’.”

“Back to You by Selena Gomez. What a softie.”

“Don’t call me that. My reputation at Salvatore School could get ruined by it.”

“Whoa, who are you know Taylor Swift?” They both laughed.

“What’s yours?”

“‘I want the cause of my death to be amazing sex’.” At that Penelope braked dry. “Easy P, do you want to kill us both?”

“You’re kidding me right?” Penelope turned to look her in the eyes. “There’s no way that’s from a song.”

“Wait a second, do you really think I would’ve made that up?” Asked Avril amused. “It’s actually from One Ok Rock. The song’s called Grow Old Die Young if you want to listen to it and make sure.”

Penelope kept driving. “How bold. Do you really want that to be the cause of your death?”

“Of course I do. What could possibly be better?” Avril teased her.

When she saw that Penelope wasn’t going to answered she decided to try another question. “So, what’s the name?”

“The name of what?” She asked confused.

“The person that broke your heart.”

“How do you even know that?” Penelope frowned.

“I told you that you would be surprised. Without Me and What I Need gave me a hint but the whole ‘you could break my heart in two but when it heals, it beats for you’. That pretty much gave it away.” She smirked.

Penelope thought for a moment whether or not to tell her about Josie. It was amazing the attention Avril put to the details.

“Josie. That’s the name.”

“You love her.” She pointed out.

“I do.” She wasn’t going to lie. “But it’s complicated.”

“I must assume she was the reason you were crying.”

“I don’t want to talk about it or her at all.” Said Penelope.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna push you, as I told you earlier it has to be your choice whether to tell me or not.” She said sincerely.

Penelope decided to change the subject. “Do you like to read?”

“Now you’re asking me if I breathe. Of course, I really love it. What about you?”

“I love it too. I try to read in my free time. As we were talking about quotes, what’s your favorite quote from a book?”

“I’ve already told you mine. ‘Life isn’t worth living if you’re scared all the time’ Sara Shepard, Burned.”

“Does that mean I should call you A?”

Avril laughed. “You can call me as you want. I don’t mind. What’s yours?”

“What a treacherous thing to believe that a person is more than a person…”

“John Green, Paper Towns.” Said Avril amused before Penelope could finish.

“Have you read it?”

“You kidding me? That’s my favorite book. By its protagonist at least. Because if we talk about its story, theme or plot then I would change my choice depending on each. If I’m being honest I fell in love with Margo Roth Spiegelman since the moment, I read about her.”

“She’s a badass.”

“Yeah, she really is.” She confirmed. “Hey, look there’s a restaurant. I don’t know about you but I’m starving, let’s eat.”

“Wait, I just realized that I don’t even have money. I didn’t bring anything with me.”

“Who asked about money?” Avril frowned. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

They kept talking as soon as they settled into the restaurant and asked for their meal.

“Tell me something you like to do that not many people do.” Said Penelope.

“I love making anagrams. I like to drive Ivy crazy with them.”

“Anagrams?” She frowned her brow.

“Yeah, an anagram is a word or phrase formed by rearranging the letters of a different word or phrase. Like you can rearrange the letters in ‘Listen’ to form ‘Silent’. It’s super cool. But the thing is that not everybody gets it and you can drive them nuts. Ivy hates every time I tell her something through one. She’s like: ‘why can’t you be like a normal person and tell me what you want to say without so many complications?’” She grinned.

“Sounds good.”

“Feels good too.”

At that moment the waiter brought them the food and Avril heard a whisper.

 _‘Avril.’_ She frowned. Penelope realized and asked if everything was fine.

 _‘Ivy?’_ She inquired at the whisper and then answered to Penelope. “Yeah, everything is good, just give me a second I think Ivy is trying to tell me something.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Ivy and I have this thing and we can communicate telepathically.” Penelope looked at her skeptically. “Just give me a second.” She started to eat.

 _‘Thank God you let me in, we have a problem.’_ Said Ivy relieved.

_‘What do you mean ‘we have a problem’?’_

_‘Alaric, Hope and a girl called Josie (Alaric’s daughter) think you kidnaped Penelope.’_

Avril frowned again. _‘What are you talking about?’_

_‘It’s a long story but I’m gonna try to make it as short as possible. After you left Alaric came to the classroom and ask for the two of us but then the teacher pointed out that Penelope wasn’t there either and I had to explain that she left with you, then Alaric took me to his office and Hope and Josie came with us and after speaking they made it clear to me that they thought you had kidnaped her. The fact that I had her phone didn’t help much either.’_

_‘And what did you tell them?’_

_‘That they were crazy as hell. And after that, I put them to sleep.’_

_‘What do you mean you put them to sleep?’_

_‘Don’t kill me please.’_

_‘You’ve got to be kidding me, Ivy! The last time you did that on me you made me sleep for a week!’_ Avril was worried.

_‘Yeah, I know, but I did it to show them that they are not a threat to me, I didn’t even hurt them, they’re just sleeping.’_

_‘Okay, give me half an hour and I’ll tell you if we are getting back.’_

_‘What do you mean by ‘if we are getting back’?’_

_‘Well, I don’t want to go back, but now it isn’t my choice to make but Penelope’s, so I’m gonna talk to her and let her decide.’_

_‘You’re always so yourself even at this times.’_

_‘Don’t make fun of me, and try to find a way to get them back to normal.’_

_‘Yes, sir. Half an hour Avril.’_

_‘I know, bye.’_ She glared at Penelope. “So, where were we?”

“You were telling me about your thing with Avril.” Teased Penelope.

“It’s not a big deal. We can communicate with each other through our minds if we like to.”

Penelope frowned her borrow. “I just realized that I don’t even know what kind of creature you are. So, what are you?”

“I don’t know how to answer that. I’m not a witch or a werewolf and much less a vampire. I’m just Avril.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ivy and I can do things that no one else can but we don’t have magic in us. We use our brains to its maximum capacity. I’m sure if you did it, you could do the things that we do too. Without using magic.”

“I don’t get it.”

“You have magic in you P, it runs through your veins, you can feel it.” She continued. “I use my brain to channel the energy that runs through the universe and use it to my advantage. I can feel the energy and do things just by thinking about it.”

“How can you do that?”

“I don’t know but where I come from, everyone can do it too.”

“I know you said that if you told me you would have to kill me but where are you from?”

She smiled at her. “I’m from Darth Woolner.”

“I’ve never heard of that place.”

“Yeah, I know. It's quite far from here. Like, really too far.” She said. “Let’s just finish eating, shall we?” Penelope nodded.

 

* * *

 

“You sure everything is fine?” Asked Penelope when they were back in the car. “You've been thoughtful since you talked to Ivy.”

“I think we should go back to school.”

“What? What are you talking about?” She asked confused.

“They think I kidnaped you.”

“Who thinks you kidnaped me?”

“Alaric, Hope and I think your girl, Josie.” She said. “That unless there are two Josie’s at Salvatore school.”

“She’s not my girl.” Pointed out, Penelope. “Ivy told you that?”

“Yeah, they found out you came with me but they're not sure if you did it because you wanted to.”

“But I did it because I wanted to.”

“They don’t know that.”

“I don’t want to go back, do you?”

“Of course not, but it isn’t my choice to make P is yours. I don’t care about them but maybe you do.”

“I do care about them, but I’m not going back.” Avril glared at her. “Not today at least, you promised me a day off and I’m holding you to it.”

“Are you sure?”

“A hundred percent.”

“Okay so give me a moment while I tell Ivy that we won’t be back today.”

“Go ahead.”

 _‘Ivy are you there?’_ Avril tried to reach her.

 _‘Yeah, I’m here.’_ Ivy answered. _‘So? What did you decide?’_

_‘We are not going back, not today.’_

_‘Okay, I’ll handle it.’_

_‘Did they wake up already?’_

_‘No, I’m waiting for it. Just take care of her. Because I'm pretty sure that if something happens to her they're going to kill us.’_

_‘Yes, sir. Bye Ivy’_ She finished with Ivy and then inquired to Penelope. “We should make a stop at a clothing store, don’t you think?”

“Why?”

“Do you plan to spend the rest of the day in school uniform?”

Penelope looked at her amused. “Fair enough, but I already told you that I don’t have money with me.”

“And I already asked you who was asking for money.” She replied.

“You’re not buying me clothes.” Said Penelope amused.

“Okay, so I'll give you the money and you buy it yourself, perfect plan.” She grinned.

“I already told you no.”

“The thing is that I’m stubborn as hell, so you don’t have a choice.”

“Says the girl who has done nothing but tell me that in the end, it’ll always be my choice.”

“That’s low, using my own words against me.” She said playfully. “But fair enough, you’re right it’s your choice to make so I’m gonna buy clothes for myself and you’re gonna borrow them.”

Penelope laughed. “You’re definitely a hell of a girl.” Penelope was pensive for a while; she couldn’t understand why Avril was so concerned about respecting her decisions, there was something in her that she just couldn’t explain. “I think you’re gonna be my end.”

“No Penelope.” Answered Avril seriously. “You’re gonna be mine.”

 

* * *

 

After buying the clothes they settled again in the car.

“Are you sure want to keep driving?” Asked Avril.

“If I stop driving then what are we going to do?”

“It's just that I've seen how one of your hands bothers you, is it broken?”

“No, just a little sprain, Hope sent me against a wall last week and I got hurt, it's not only my hand but also my back. I couldn’t go to the infirmary, that's why it hurts me.”

“I can heal you, you know? If you want me to.”

“I think I’m fine but thank you.” She wasn’t sure what such a good idea would be to let Avril heal her. “But I will take your word and I'm going to let you drive.”

“Okay. But here, let me help.” She pulled a cloth from the glove compartment and began to bandage Penelope’s hand. “You have to let it rest and as for your back I can’t do much if you don’t let me heal you.” Penelope nodded.

After that, they changed seats and Avril asked her. “Now you’re going where I’m going, scared much?”

“Not at all.” She smiled and Avril started to drive.

“Now you tell me something you like to do.”

“I like using my magic. The feeling I get when it runs through my veins. It’s like I can do whatever I want to do.”

“That sounds awesome.”

“It is awesome.” She confirmed. “I was never able to understand what I could do until I was accepted at Salvatore School. My mom is a witch but my dad is human. So I never use my powers at home.”

“How long have you been there?”

“Two years. I was accepted when I was 15 now I’m 17.” Penelope smiled remembering the first time she saw the school from the car window. “Now tell me something more about you.”

Avril thought for a moment. “I love soccer. Real Madrid is my favorite team. They’re the love of my life.”

Penelope laughed at that. “Really? The love of your life.”

“I could try to explain it to you, but I don’t think it makes sense. The way it makes me feel when it wins a title. Or the sadness that invades me every time it loses. It's complicated. We all have a weakness and that’s mine.”

“I don’t like soccer, but Real Madrid seriously?” Penelope said playfully.

“Well, I never said I was perfect, did I?”

“Fair enough.”

“Have you ever done skydiving?”

“No, I have not, why?”

“Because that’s what we’re about to do.” She said while taking the road that led them to it.

“What?” Asked Penelope shocked. “Are you nuts? There’s no way I’m jumping from a plane! Do you wanna die? Never in a million years! No way! No!”

“Look, P, I'm not going to force you to do something you don’t want to do.” Said Avril while parking. “But are you sure it’s that big of a deal? This is gonna be my first time too and actually, I would like to share it with you.” She said and then left the car.

Penelope followed her. If she wasn’t convinced that she was crazy before, she was definitely now, why the hell was she thinking about the possibility of doing skydiving?

“How much would it be to jump?” She heard Avril ask one of the girls in the registration area.

“$260.00.” The girl answered. “How many will be?” But before Avril could answer, Penelope said.

“Two.”

Avril turned to look at her with a smile on her face. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She said confidently.

“Those are 9000 feet in the air P, if you get on that plane there’s not going back. You have to be sure.”

“You told me it is my choice whether to do something or not. I’m doing this.” Now she was sure.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so now tell me how did I let you convince me of doing this?” Asked Avril nervously while the plane took them to the point where they should jump.

“What are you talking about? You’re the one who convinced me of doing it.” Pointed out, Penelope.

“Did I? Why did I do it?”

Now it was Penelope who was nervous. “You’ve got to be kidding me, now you’re telling me you’re not jumping.”

“Oh, I am jumping.”

“What? Are you bipolar or something? Why are you changing your mind?”

“I’m not changing my mind; I’m just scared as hell but I’m jumping.”

“I don’t get it.” She said as the instructor told them that it was time to jump.

“This is why that quote by Sara Shepard is my favorite because at times like these I have to remind myself that I'm alive and that it's not worth it if I'm scared all the time.” And with that Avril jumped screaming.

Penelope approached the edge of the plane while watching as Avril fell. It was now or never. Who the hell was this girl that made her want to jump out of an airplane, she had no idea but she was definitely going to discover it. And without thinking about it anymore she jumped off the plane.

At first, she felt panic with the free fall, but after a few moments, she got used to the sudden change. She experienced new emotions and energy. Then the parachute ride arrived and she was able to enjoy the breathtaking view. But before she knew it, she was back on the ground. When she looked back up at the clouds, it almost didn’t seem real.

“Are you alright?” Asked Avril who was next to her again.

“That was… amazing.” Was everything she could say. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

Penelope couldn’t tell where the sudden happiness of seeing Avril came from. “For convincing me to jump, for letting me come with you, for respecting the decisions I have made, this is one of the best days of my life and for that, I will always be grateful to you.” She said while hugging her.

 

* * *

 

It was almost 10 pm when they arrived at a hotel in a place near Mystic Falls.

“All I want to do now is take a shower and go to sleep. Do you want to eat or something? They must have room service.” Said Avril while they were approaching the reception.

“No, I’m fine. I could use that sleep too.” Now Penelope was really tired of the long road trip.

“Okay.” She said before turning to face the receptionist.

“Good evening. Welcome to The Woodward Hotel. How may I help you?” Greeted the receptionist.

“Hi, good evening. My friend and I want to have a room for tonight.”

“Do you have any reservations?”

“No, we don’t.”

“Okay, let me see. I only have a double room; would that be a problem?”

“Do you have a problem with sharing a room with me?” Avril turned to ask Penelope.

“Not at all. It’s fine.” She answered.

Avril turned to face again the receptionist. “Double room will be perfect for us.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night Penelope was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Avril was calm asleep in the next bed.

Penelope couldn’t stop thinking about everything that had happened during the day. From the moment she got up with the hope that maybe things with Josie could be fixed, continuing with the disastrous conversation they had, until she reached the part where suddenly and without asking Avril entered her life like an earthquake that comes to shake things up.

She couldn’t believe what she had done, not only had she escaped from school without telling anyone but she had also decided to jump from an airplane at 9000 feet. What had Avril done with her? Sure she was reckless but this was beyond reckless.

But despite all the problems she knew she would have, she did not regret a single thing. For the first time in a long time she felt free, she felt that her opinion mattered, she felt that she was worth it, that it was fine to leave the drama aside and live a little, even when her heart was in pieces.

She recalled the moment when Avril bandaged her hand with such care as if she was afraid it would break, she turned to look at the girl with warmth in her heart because not even Josie cared so much about her when Hope sent her against the wall the night of the talent show.

 

* * *

 

The next morning when Penelope woke up, she didn’t find Avril in her bed. She thought maybe she had gone to breakfast so while she waited she decided to go to the bathroom to get ready. When she was back she found Avril with a tray in her hands.

“What’s that?” She asked her.

“Your breakfast.” Avril grinned at her.

“You didn’t have to bring it to me, I could’ve done it.”

“I know, I just felt like doing it.”

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” She said giving her the tray. “When you finish I think it’ll be time for us to get back, it's 9 am and I think we're three hours from Mystic Falls so we'll be at school at lunchtime.”

“Perfect.” Penelope said with a bit of nostalgia, the truth was that she didn’t want this trip to end.

 

* * *

 

“Here we are. Salvatore Boarding School.” Said Avril as she closed the front door of the school.

“Yes, I think we are also in a lot of problems too.” Pointed out Penelope without realizing that Josie was approaching to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read this, and for all the messages you have left.
> 
> Doubts, suggestions, comments, rudeness? Everything is welcome.
> 
> The first part is from a song called: "Giants" by One Ok Rock


	4. I'm gonna burn her down.

“Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje (I'm about to embark on a trip)

Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido (In the direction of the unknown)

No sé si algún día vuelva a verte (I don’t know if I'll ever see you again)

No es fácil aceptar haber perdido (It isn’t easy to accept having lost)

Por más que supliqué no me abandones (As much as I begged, do not abandon me)

Dijiste no soy yo es el destino (You said it's not me, it's destiny)

Entonces entendí que, aunque te amaba (Then I understood that, even though I loved you)

Tenía que elegir otro camino” (I had to choose another path)

 

“There you are.” Greeted Josie.

“Josie.” Said Penelope. Really? Of all the people in the school, Josie had to be the one who received them.

“So, you are Josie.” Avril said with a playful smile.

“I see Penelope told you about me.” Josie grinned. Penelope didn’t know what to do, she wanted the earth to swallow her and Avril could feel it.

“Actually, not at all.” Avril wasn’t going to let her win this one. Penelope and Josie frowned. “Ivy was the one who mentioned you when she told me that you thought I had kidnapped her. But as you see.” Avril continued while checking Penelope from top to bottom with a smirk on her face. “She’s perfectly perfect.”

Penelope's eyes widened at that. What the hell was Avril doing?

 _‘Is she checking her out?’_ Thought Josie with jealousy. But before she could say anything Alaric came in with a smile on his face.

“Avril, Penelope, I’m glad to see you’re finally back.”

“It was just a day Alaric. There is no need to make such a fuss.” There was a touch of challenge in Avril's tone.

“Oh, we're going to have this conversation Avril, but not here, let's go to my office.”

“Fine.” Said Avril as she approached Penelope to entwine her hand with hers to follow Alaric.

At that Penelope looked at Avril with a _‘what are you doing?’_ face, but Avril simply winked at her with a smirk.

 _‘Did she just intertwine her hand with Penelope's?’_ Now Josie was definitely pissed. _‘Who the hell does she think she is? I'm gonna burn her down.’_ She thought as she followed them.

“Take a sit please.” Alaric said when they arrived at the office.

“Is this really necessary?” Avril took a seat next to Penelope while Josie stood by the chair where Alaric was. “I have permission to leave the school twice a week Alaric.”

“Yeah you do Avril, but Penelope here does not.” Avril rolled her eyes.

Penelope and Josie only watched while they interacted.

“Is it a big crime that I committed? I wanted her to come with me and that’s what I did. She’s perfectly fine as you both see. What’s the big deal?” She was insolent.

“The big deal here is that Penelope didn’t have permission to leave school and I can perfectly expel her for that.” Penelope shifted in her chair. “And she isn’t perfectly well Avril, or are you going to put aside the bandage she has in her hand? She's clearly wounded”

“Yeah, as for the first part you’re not gonna expel her, in fact, you’re not gonna do anything to her, because it was my fault, and I take full responsibility for it.” Said Avril calmly. “And for the second…”

“It wasn’t her it was Hope.” Penelope got into the conversation and Josie and Alaric frowned looking at her. “And it isn’t just my hand it’s also my back. It happened the day of the show when Hope sent me against the wall to prevent me from taking the urn. Avril only bandaged my hand.” She turned to look at Avril who was already looking at her. “And if I'm being honest, she was the only one who cared.”

Josie recalled that night, she was so worried about what she had told Lizzie that not even one second she stopped to wonder if Penelope was okay. _‘Why does she look at her like that?’_ Josie wasn’t liking the way Avril and Penelope looked at each other at all.

Avril smiled at Penelope. “I told you I can heal you. Please, just let me do it.” She begged.

Penelope nodded and Avril started to uncover her hand as gentle as she could. Alaric and Josie just watched. Then Avril began to make patterns in Penelope's hand, touching it with such delicacy that in the end, it didn't seem that she was touching her at all. Penelope felt all the particles of her hand settle into place and moaned in pain.

Avril looked at her gently. “Here, take my hand and squeeze it every time it hurts.” She handed her the other hand. “You can leave as many marks as you want.” She winked.

That was it. Not only Avril had to touch her but also had to make those comments? Josie was mad as hell. She felt all the magic going up her body while siphoning it from school. “Ignalusa.” She whispered and with that Avril’s arm went on fire.

Penelope and Alaric’s eyes widened as they moved away from Avril and looked at Josie. But to their surprise, Avril laughed.

“Oh look at that. I didn’t know I can do that.” Said Avril whit a smile on her face while shaking her arm that in a matter of seconds stopped burning without any brand of what had just happened.

“Are you alright?”

 _‘Of course, Penelope has to care. She doesn’t even know her and she can’t take her eyes off her.’_ Josie looked at Alaric who was looking at her with an ‘I know it was you’ face and just shrugged.

“Yeah I’m totally fine, you don’t have to worry about me P.” Avril grinned at her. ‘ _Of course, she has a nickname for her._ ’ “Now your hand is fine, and as for the back, we can fix that later.” She smirked.

 _‘Really? Who do you think you are? I want to kill you.’_ Josie frowned.

“Okay, can we go back to the important thing here? Please.” Said Alaric trying his best to take the conversation to another side and avoid another accident like the previous one.

“Yeah sure, as I was saying, we didn’t harm anybody, yes I know P didn’t have permission but it isn’t like something happened to her, she’s fine, we both are, why can’t you leave it like that?” Avril frowned. “And at the end of the day if you continue with that thought I'm going to have to go into your mind and arrange everything so that you leave Penelope alone.”

“What are you talking about?” The three of them turned to look at her with fear.

“Okay, relax. You don’t have to look at me like that.” Avril said. “I can get into others mind and change things at will if I want to. But I don't want to Alaric, it's just that you're threatening P and I won't let you do anything to her. So, Alaric, what’s gonna be?”

Penelope and Josie were astonished, why did Avril care so much about what could happen to Penelope?

Alaric thought for a moment, sure he could expel or punish Penelope, but it wouldn't help him because, in the end, she was leaving the school in a matter of days and Avril eventually had permission to leave school twice a week whenever she wanted, on the condition that her grades were excellent. And he also wasn’t thrilled by the idea of Avril getting into his head whenever she wanted to.

“Okay.” Josie was startled at that answered. “Your friend Ivy was right, you’re smart as hell.” Avril smirked at that and Penelope was just surprised at how easy Alaric had dropped everything. “I’m gonna leave it this time but I still need you to answer some questions that I couldn’t ask you yesterday.” Then he turned to look at Josie and Penelope. “You can go now girls.”

While Penelope stood up Avril said. “P can stay if she wants to I have nothing to hide.” Penelope sat down again, who was she going to lie? She really wanted to know more about Avril. With that Josie also remained in her place. “Shoot.”

Alaric took a crystal sphere between his hands and continued. “This here Avril is gonna confirm if what you’re telling me is the truth.”

“What a way to distrust.” Avril played.

“Believe me I have my reasons.” Alaric went on. “What’s your name?”

“Avril Ucross.” The crystal sphere filled with blue smoke.

“Have you ever killed someone?”

“How direct.” She frowned. “No, I have not.” Blue.

“How long have you known Ivy?”

“Since I was three years old.” Blue.

“How many siblings do you have?”

“I’m an only child.” Blue.

“Are you a witch?”

Avril laughed. “No.” Blue.

“What kind of creature are you?”

“I’m not any kind of creature I’m just Avril.” Blue.

“Why are you really here?”

“Because of Ivy.” Red.

“You’re lying.” Avril's expression became serious.

“Because of Ivy and…” She paused. “Because of Ivy and Penelope.” Blue.

Penelope grinned at that but Josie frowned.

“Repeat after me. I’m here to harm you.”

“I’m here to harm you.” Red.

“And last but not least. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Darth Woolner.” Blue.

“Where is that?”

“Far.” Blue.

“As far as Australia?”

“Farther.” Blue.

“Farther than the moon?” He joked.

“It is even farther.” Blue.

The four of them frowned. _‘What the hell?’_ Alaric thought.

“It seems like this is broken but you already answered what really mattered, you can go now.” They were leaving when Alaric said. “Josie, can you please stay for a second?”

“Sure, dad.” She answered.

When the other two finally left the office Alaric continued.

“What was that about Josie?”

“What was what about?”

“Don’t play dumb Josie, you’re my daughter and I love you but you know what you did, you lit Avril on fire.”

“What are you talking about? You heard her, she didn’t know she could do that.”

“You can try and fool me Josie but you can’t fool yourself. The incident wasn’t too serious so I'm not going to punish you, but start asking yourself why you did what you did. You can go now, honey.”

“Bye, dad.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, that was fun.” Said Avril as they walked after leaving Alaric's office.

“Are you sure you alright?” Penelope was worried.

“Yes P, I’m sure, you don’t have to worry about me, in fact, you should worry about yourself, your hand is already healed but what about your back?”

“Yeah, I forgot about that, do you think you can help me later?” She asked.

“Forget later, what about now?” With that, Penelope felt all the particles of her back settle into place. It didn’t hurt as much as when Avril healed her hand.

Penelope frowned. “Wait a second, you didn’t even touch me.”

“I told you I just need to think about something to do it. I don’t need to touch or say anything for it.”

“Then why did you touch me in the office?”

“Did you see Josie’s face?” She smirked.

“You did that on purpose?”

“Of course I did it on purpose, that and when I interlocked our hands to get to the office, sorry about that, I should’ve asked you but we were running out of time and I just wanted to see if she cares about you as much as you care about her. And I got my answer, she did light me on fire after all.”

“You knew it was her who lit you on fire?”

“Oh, come on P, how old do you think I am two? Of course, I knew. I told you I don’t have magic in me and I can feel the difference between the things that I do and the things that you as witches do. I felt the magic, black magic if I must say.” She grinned.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t want her to get in some kind of problem, and if you think about it, I deserved it.” Penelope frowned. “I provoked her. It was a normal human reaction, well, a normal human reaction of a witch.”

“Okay, thank you for that… I think.” She was stunned. “But I need you to stop teasing her. I don’t have any doubt about her feelings. And if I’m being honest I broke her heart before she broke mine. It's just complicated.”

“You know you can tell me right?” Avril asked softly.

“Yeah, sorry if I don’t want to share my private life with a total stranger.” She didn’t mean to say it so rudely. And when she saw Avril's wounded look she wanted to apologize but before she could do it, Josie appeared from behind.

“Hey, Penelope can we talk?” Actually, Josie was the last person she wanted to talk to right now but before she could say anything Avril spoke.

“Yeah, you know what? I’m gonna go find Ivy, I miss her already, see you later.” And with that Josie and Penelope watched as Avril disappeared through the corridors.

“I was worried about you. When I found out you left the school with a total stranger I thought that maybe something bad had happened to you.” Penelope turned to look at Josie in the eye. “I actually wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday.”

“Don’t.”

“Penelope please let me explain.”

“I don’t need you to do it, you made everything clear yesterday Josie and I really don’t have the strength to do this.”

“Do what?”

“This. One day you love me and the other you don’t. One day you shut me down and the next you pretend that nothing happened. I’m tired of this back and forth. Yesterday you made it clear to me that you don’t want to have anything to do with me and today you set Avril on fire that thanks God she is fireproof if not who knows what would have happened. This hurts too much.” They both were starting to cry. “It hurts Josie, it really does, I know that I broke your heart and you may not understand why I did everything that I did but that doesn’t give you the right to shattered my heart every time you have the opportunity. I love you, Josie, I do. I’ve never tried to hide my feelings for you” Josie had no words. “But I’m letting you go now. I can’t do this anymore. It hurts like hell. Because I broke your heart I know that, and I can’t really tell you why I do what I do, but you can’t come and kiss me one day and treat me like shit the next day either. Neither you nor I deserve that. Maybe one day we’ll find our way back to each other, but right now it isn’t right.” She kissed Josie’s cheek. “I love you, Josie, don’t ever doubt it, but we both need to grow.” And with that, she left Josie there in the middle of the corridor crying for all the things that could have been and were not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Thanks again for taking the time to read this, and for all the messages you have left.
> 
> Doubts, suggestions, comments, rudeness? Everything is welcome.
> 
> The first part in Spanish is from a song called: "De Qué me Sirve la Vida" by Camila


End file.
